Fever Dreams
by Catherine Beverly
Summary: Sequel to Reunited At The Grocery Store. Yuki and Shuichi go grocery shopping, and Shuichi happens to run into Ryuichi. They talk and then find out that they had the exact same dream! What now? ShuxRyu. Oneshot.


**Fever Dreams**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation, it's characters, nor the song Fever Dreams. **

**Sequel To: Reunited At The Grocery Store**

**Summary: Shuichi and Yuki go shopping together at the grocery store. Who should they run into but Ryuichi Sakuma! Shuichi and Ryuichi talk, and then they both realize they had the same dream! What now?**

**A/N: You need to read "Reunited At The Grocery Store" for this to make sense. .**

After a long night, morning finally arrived. Shuichi was out of bed as soon as he saw the sunrise out of his window. He quickly changed his clothes, and washed his face. He then sat on the couch and waited for Yuki to get up while he analyzed the dream he had that night. Him and Ryuichi… bath? Shining Collection? Grocery Store? Grass Fight? He couldn't get the dream out of his thoughts. He remembered how nice and sweet Ryuichi had been in the dream. Shuichi blushed as he remembered Ryuichi telling him he loved him. Even though it was just a dream… Shuichi made a big deal out of it. Shuichi sighed. He has someone to tell him they love him in a dream, but not in real life.

Doesn't Yuki love him?

He never said it.

Does he need to?

No… Yes… Shuichi struggled with an internal conflict. As Shuichi was nearing the end of his internal conflict, he heard Yuki get up. Shuichi looked up, and he plastered a big grin on his face. As Yuki walked into the room… Shuichi glomped him.

"Ohayo, Yuki!" he giggled. Yuki grunted and pushed him off. Yuki stood up and headed to the kitchen. Shuichi followed like a puppy. As soon as Yuki had breakfast on the table, Shuichi asked politely.

"So, what are we doing today, Yuki? Huh? I got a day off today."

"I am working."

"All day?"

Yuki sighs.

"No."

"When do you have to start?"

"Later."

"I see. So let's do something this morning!""Fine. We need some groceries."

"Alright!" Shuichi grinned. At least he wouldn't be bored _all_ day.

"I'll get ready!" Shuichi giggled.

"Wait, we're not going ye-" Yuki was cut off because Shuichi hurried out of the room. Yuki sighed. "If we do it now, the rest of the day is mine anyway." Yuki cleaned the table, and took a cigarette out to the deck and waited for Shuichi to finish getting ready. After a few minutes, Shuichi was bouncing and energetic to go. Yuki was amazed at that kid. They both put on sunglasses and hats to disguise themselves, and then they got in Yuki's car and drove to the store.

* * *

Inside the store, Shuichi was still bouncy and energetic. "Okay. You go that way and get the frozen vegetables, while I go this way and get the meat" Yuki instructed.

"Okie dokie." replies Shuichi, who skips off to the frozen foods section, lugging his shopping basket behind him. Yuki rolls his eyes and heads off to the meat section. At the frozen foods aisle, Shuichi picks up some frozen peas and carrots and throws them into his basket. Shuichi spun around to look for beans, when his shopping basket collided with the wall and all his contents spilled onto the ground. _Shit. _Shuichi thought. He got down on his knees and started putting the items back into the basket. He froze when another pair of hands reached down and started helping him. Shuichi glanced up. This person who was helping him had a hat and sunglasses on as well. Shuichi shrugged it off and finished putting his items back into his cart with help from the other person. When they were done, they both stood up.

"Arigato Gozaimasu!" Shuichi bowed towards the stranger and turned around to find Yuki.

"Shuichi?" the stranger called. Shuichi turned around. The stranger took off his hat and glasses.

"S-Sakuma-san?" Shuichi gasped.

"Shu-chan!" Ryuichi ran forward and glomped Shuichi. Shuichi giggled.

"What are you doing here, Sakuma-san?" Ryuichi looked at Shuichi weirdly.

"I'm shopping…"

"Right…" Shuichi regretted asking that. He didn't want to sound stupid in front of his idol.

"What are you shopping for?" Shuichi asked.

"Oh! Cookies and ice cream for Noriko-chan and Tohma and me and Kuma! Na no da!"

"Cool!" Shuichi grinned. "I'm just grocery shopping for Yuki." Ryuichi all of a sudden looked oddly at Shuichi.

"Nani?" Shuichi asked his idol.

"Oh- nothing. This is just like Deja-vu, na no da!"

"What do you mean, Sakuma-san?"

"I had a dream like this last night!" Ryuichi launched into a story. "You and me crashed into each other at the grocery store, but you didn't remember me and we were friends in elementary school, then we went to your house and had a bath and talked on your porch and I kissed you and it was cool." Ryuichi giggled.

"N-N-Nani?" Shuichi gasped. That was the exact same dream _he _had.

"Yup!" Ryuichi then stared off into space.

"Sakuma-san." Shuichi trembled.

"Yup!"

"I-I had the same dream." Shuichi looked at his idol. Ryuichi gasped.

"NO WAY!"

"Uh huh.""That's cool!"

"What do you think it means?" Shuichi breathed.

"That we were friends in elementary school?" Ryuichi giggled.

"No Sakuma-san. We weren't.""Hmm.""Well, I got to get back to Yuki. Talk to you later, Sakuma-san."

"Wait, Shu!"

"Nani?" Shuichi turned around. Ryuichi walked up to him and leaned forward. Shuichi's heart thudded.

"N-nani, Saku-" He was cut off by Ryuichi's lips on his own. The kiss lasted for about a minute, and then Ryuichi pulled back. Shuichi breathed rapidly.

"Shuichi?" Ryuichi asked.

"N-N-Nani?"

"Call me Ryu. Not Sakuma-san." Ryuichi grinned and headed off the other way, leaving Shuichi standing by the wall, breathless. As if on cue, Yuki returned carrying the meat.

"Did you get the vegetables, brat?"

"H-hai." Shuichi breathed.

"What's with you?"

"N-nothing."

"Fine. Let's go, baka." Yuki tugged on Shuichi's arm and they both went to pay for their groceries.


End file.
